Messing with Discord
by albinotanuki
Summary: What happens when Diamond Tiara decides to torment the "reformed" spirit of chaos? Find out here. Oneshot. Rated for brief language.


Just a short concept idea I had about what would happen if Discord and Diamond Tiara met.

* * *

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were walking home from school.

"They're still persuing that little club of theirs." Said Diamond Tiara, "You'd think by now they would've given up trying to get their cutie marks by now."

It was as they were walking that they stopped and were looking at a peculiar sight.

"What is that?" asked Diamond Tiara in confusion.

"I believe that's Discord, the spirit of chaos giving Fluttershy henna tattoos."

Surely enough, Discord and Fluttershy were doing just that while speaking Neighponese to one another.

"Watashitachi ha hadaka no kawa de oyogi wo oboe teimasuka?" asked Fluttershy to Discord.

"No sairyou no bubun ha, wareware hasudeni hadaka dattatoiukotodesu." Replied Discord back.

Both of them laughed at their little inside joke.

It was then the town clock struck.

"Oh my, I should really get going to take care of the animals. I'm sorry I have to leave so soon, Discord."

"Not a problem. We'll catch up again next time."

Fluttershy waved to Discord as she started flying back home.

"THAT'S the all feared spirit of chaos?" said Diamond Tiara in disbelief, "What a DOORMAT."

That was when Diamond Tiara got a wonderfully, delicious, awful idea.

"Lets go mess with him."

"Umm I don't think that's a good idea." Said Silver Spoon.

"Don't worry, he's reformed. He won't do a thing."

The two fillies walked over to the draconequus.

"Oh why hello there, young ladies." Discord greeted with a smile.

"Hi Discord." Said Diamond Tiara, "My friend and I heard about your recent reformation and you're doing a really good job."

"Oh why thank you. You're so kind."

"I see you and Fluttershy are real friends now."

"Oh yes." Said Discord, "In fact, Fluttershy was the first friend I ever made. If it weren't for her, I would never have reformed to good in the first place."

"I bet you miss the old days though, huh?"

"Well, sometimes, but its for the best that I do things for good now."

"And I bet Fluttershy helps you out when you need it."

"Yes, she's a good friend and always wants me the best I can be."

Diamond Tiara had a devilish grin on her face as she decided to go in for the kill.

"So… what's it like to be Fluttershy's BITCH?"

Discord was not only a bit shocked by the little filly's language, but also the fact that somepony would suggest that him turning good for the sake of friendship would make him weak.

"Now wait a minute, just because Fluttershy and I are friends, doesn't mean—"

"All that respect you got being the evil ruler of chaos is gone and now ponies can just walk all over you."

Discord tried to keep his calm and not let his temper take over.

"Now I don't think that—"

"And now EVERYPONY thinks you're a joke. How do you like that, DICK-cord?"

Discord finally lost it and roared loudly.

"You think I'm a JOKE now? I'll show you! I'll show EVERYPONY!"

Discord snapped his fingers and magically conjured up a terrarium with snakes in it trapping both Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon inside as both fillies screamed holding each other.

"I TOLD YOU THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!" said Silver Spoon.

"SHUT UP!" said Diamond Tiara.

Discord then started to wreak havoc on Ponyville abusing his powers by turning over building, making lightning strike everywhere, making it rain chocolate milk, and making ponies run in panic.

"YES!" Discord laughed looking down at all the chaos, "I AM YOUR GOD NOW! BRING ME YOUR VIRGINS!"

"DISCORD!"

Discord turned around to see an angry, tattooed Fluttershy. Instantly, Discord started to feel nervous.

"Oh, hi Fluttershy."

"Discord, you promised you would use your powers for good. This is NOT good."

"But she started it." Said Discord, pointing to Diamond Tiara in the terrarium.

"That's no excuse to turn bad, Discord. Now turn everything back to what it was."

With a look of guilt, Discord snapped his fingers, turning everything back to normal and letting Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon free.

Fluttershy flew over to the fillies giving them "the stare", making them run off. Then she flew over to Discord.

"Now what do you have to say?"

"I'm sorry." Discord muttered.

"Good." Said Fluttershy taking Discord's paw, "Now try not to let anypony get to you."

* * *

Anyways, Please R&R.


End file.
